testemunhaswikiaorg-20200215-history
Sua cronologia do Antigo Testamento
É um fato que a Sociedade Torre de Vigia (dos EUA) têm um historial de datas falhadas, expetativas e doutrinas abandonadas. O Corpo Governante das Testemunhas de Jeová toma grandes precauções para desvalorizar, distorcer ou omitir os fatos desfavoráveis. O revisionismo (fazer reinterpertação) tem sido uma prática habitual. O raciocínio por trás dessa posição anti-histórica é demonstrado pelo adventista George Storrs. Ele escreveu: "não temos nada que ver com a cronologia profana, ou a cronologia dos historiadores. A Bíblia é que deve resolver a questão e se a cronologia profana não está de acordo com ela, temos o direito de concluir que tal cronologia é falsa e indigna de confiança." (Examinador da Bíblia de abril de 1863, Brooklin, Nova Iorque, pág. 120, em inglês) A STV publica abundante desinformação histórica numa tentativa de convencer que todos os seus ensinos têm uma base biblica e tem permanecido consistentes ao longo dos anos. Suas publicações mais antigas - praticamente impossíveis de obter ou consultar através da STV, se revelam incriminatórias. Ao mesmo tempo, seu membros são sobrepujados abundantes publicações com novos entendimentos bíblicos revistos e atualizados. São encorajadas a não examinarem as críticas feitas a muitos dos seus ensinos. Datas William Miller (1782-1849) acreditava que os "1.290 dias" e dos "1.335 dias" de Daniel 12:11-12 eram realmente 1.290 anos e 1.335 anos. Estes haviam iniciado em 508 EC, quando Clóvis obteve a vitória sobre os visigodos arianos, passo esse decisivo na união dos poderes político e eclesiástico para a punição dos considerados hereges. Em segundo lugar, Miller cria que os 1.290 anos haviam se cumprido em 1798, com o aprisionamento do Papa Pio VI pelos exércitos franceses. E os 1.335 anos se estenderiam por mais 45 anos até o término dos 2.300 anos de Daniel 8:14, no ano 1843/44 EC. Esta interpretação é antiga, podendo ser encontrada entre os rabinos judeus do VIII século EC. Essa interpretação continuou sendo advogada pelos seguidores de Joaquim de Fiore (1130-1202), bem como por outros durante a pré-Reforma, a Reforma e a tradição protestante subsequente. Em 1859, o adventista Nelson Barbour ao reler os escritos de William Miller, conclui que seu ex-mestre errou em 30 anos nas suas previsões. A data chave era agora 539 EC. No ano seguinte, em 1860, Barbour lêeu a obra Horae Apocalypticae escrita pelo reverendo Edward Bishop Elliott (1793-1875). Nela, uma tabela cronológica do Antigo Testamento elaborada pelo reverendo Christophen Bowen, que apontava para 1873 como o fim dos 6.000 anos contados desde da criação de Adão (supostamente cálculada em 4128 AEC). Conclui que a segunda parousia de Cristo será em 1873 e o ínicio do sétimo milénio em 1874. Nesta época, Russell era apenas uma criança de 8 anos. Em 1868, Barbour começou a divulgar publicamente suas convições sobre o ano de 1873. Toda a estrutura doutrinária e escatológica que Charles Russell abraçaria, já estava formada. Em 1874, a segunda parousia de Cristo não ocorreu conforme era esperada. Barbour valeu-se de Benjamin Wilson ter vertido o grego parousia por "presença", e não por "vinda". (Mateus 24:37, 39) Insiste na correção dos seus cálculos, mudando apenas o modo que Cristo retornaria. Assim Cristo já estava invisivelmente "presente" desde 1874. Em 1876, Russell recebeu a revista de Barbour Arauto da Aurora e a lê com "surpresa e gratificação". (A Torre de Vigia de Sião de 15/7/1906, pág. 230-31) Russell se encontra com Barbour que o convenceu da parousia invisível de Cristo em 1874. A série de livros conhecidos como Aurora do Milénio - mais tarde chamados de Estudos das Escrituras, escritos por Russell, eram baseados nestas conjeturas de origem adventista. Mais tarde, em 1904, Russell percebe a existência do ano zero EC e faz pequenos ajustes na cronologia. Esta cronologia revelou-se errada e foi abandonada quase por completo. O uso das datas de 1873 e 1874, bem como de outras datas relacionadas derivadas destas à base de paralelos com eventos do I século EC, se baseavam em interpretações fantasiosas. Uma nova justificação foi dada e ensinada como um facto. Dizia respeito aos ciclos dos Jubileus de Levítico 25:8-10, ou seja, adicionaram 50 anos a 1874. Isto resultou na expetativa falhada para 1925. (Testemunhas de Jeová - Proclamadores do Reino de Deus, 1993, pág. 631) Em 1925, no artigo "Nascimento de Uma Nação" da revista A Torre de Vigia de 1/3/1925, apresentou um novo entendimento sobre Revelação (Apocalipse) Cap. 12. Afirmava que o Reino Messiânico fora estabelecido em outubro de 1914, no fim dos "tempos dos gentios". Cristo começara então a governar e que, Satanás e seus anjos, tiveram a sua influência confinada à Terra. Mantêm a convição de que a segunda parousia de Cristo começara em 1874. Erro de 100 anos na cronologia A Sociedade Torre de Vigia (dos EUA) afirmou que durante os anos de 1935 a 1944, uma revisão da sua cronologia bíblica revelou que uma má tradução de Atos 13:19-20 na King James Version (KJV) ... causara um erro de mais de um século na cronologia. (Testemunhas de Jeová - Proclamadores do Reino de Deus, 1993, pág. 632 §3) Suas publicações não fazem quaisquer referências a quaisquer mudanças no entendimento anteriores a 1944. Em 1973, sobre a mudança do início da parousia de Cristo, a STV diz que o erro no cálculo se deve a informação inexata na Emphatic Diaglott (EmD). Não explica porque a data 1874 foi alterada para 1914. Não explica como é que a discrepância cronológica de 100 anos se encaixa nesta questão. (Aproximou-se o Reino de Deus de Mil Anos, 1973, pág. 206-211) Em 1981, a STV explica que a eliminação da inserção dos 100 anos do Período dos Juízes, "seguiu o texto mais antigo e mais autêntico de Atos 13:19-20, aceitando os números soletrados das Escrituras Hebraicas." Isto avançou o fim dos 6.000 anos da existência do homem para 1974. Isso eliminou ainda o ano 1874 EC como o começo de sua segunda parousia de Cristo. O início do sétimo milénio - que havia de ser assinalado pelo acorrentamento de Satanás e seu lançamento no abismo e pelo reino dos 144 mil co-herdeiros de Cristo, ainda era futuro. A segunda parousia de Cristo é mudada para outubro (tishri) de 1914. (Venha o Teu Reino, 1981, pág. 209-10) Sobre a origem do erro Segundo o livro Testemunhas de Jeová - Proclamadores do Reino de Deus (1993), a discrepância ficou a dever a uma má tradução de Atos 13:19-20 na King James Version (KJV). O autor afirma que o erro se deveu a terem seguido a sugestão da nota de rodapé na Emphatic Diaglott (EmD). * Atos 13:19 - "E quando ele tinha destruído sete nações na terra de Canaã, ele dividiu suas terras para eles, por sorteio." (KJV) - "and having cast out nations seven in land of Canaan, he distributed by lot to them the land of them." (EmD) Diz a Nota 19: "gave their land for an inheritance, about for hundred and fifty years. And after that he gave judges till Samuel the prophet." * Atos 13:20 - "E depois que ele deu-lhes juízes sobre o espaço de quatrocentos e cinquenta anos, até ao profeta Samuel." (KJV) - "And after these things about years four hundred and fifty he gave judges, till Samuel the prophet." (EmD) O que diz a Nota 20? "A difficulty occurs here which has very much puzzled biblical chronologists. The date gave here is at variance with the statement found in I Kings 6:1. There have been many solutions offered, but only one which seems entirely satisfactory, i. e., that the text in I Kings 6:1, has been corrupted, by substituting the Hebrew character daleth (n.º 4) for hay (n.º 5), which is very similar form. This would make 580 years (instead of 480 years) from the Êxode to the building of the Temple, and exactly agree with Paul’s chronology." Duração do Período dos Juízes A duração do Período dos Juízes afinal não foi de "cerca de 450 anos". Os manuscritos Sinaítico, Vaticano 1209 e Alexandrino, mostram que o Período dos Juízes ocorreu depois dos 450 anos. O período de "cerca de cerca de 450 anos" teve seu início com o nascimento de Isaque. E terminou após a conquista de Canaã com a distribuição dos territórios pelas tribos. Visto que se declara que o número é aproximado, a diferença de um ou dois anos não tem importância. (Estudo Perspicaz das Escrituras, 1988, Vol. 1 pág. 615) Na nota de rodapé de Atos 13:19 na Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas - Ed. com Referências diz: "Durante cerca de quatrocentos e cinquenta anos. E, depois destas coisas”, na P74א A B C Vg. Aqui a Comissão de Tradução do Novo Mundo reconhece que a tradução correta já era conhecida. Já estava disponível a Barbour e a Russell. Ela aparece por exemplo na The Emphasised Bible de Joseph Rotherham (1828-1910) que diz: "E, derrubando sete nações na terra de Canaã, deu-lhes suas terras como uma herança - cerca de quatrocentos e cinquenta anos. E, depois destas coisas, deu-lhes juízes até o profeta Samuel." (EBR) 607 AEC Eis, resumidamente, os cálculos de Barbour, mais tarde adotados por Russell: Números 14:34 e Ezequiel 4:6 mencionam uma correspondência entre dia e ano. Os sete tempos de Daniel 4: 16, 32 - por essa regra - representam 7 anos ou 2520 dias. Como cada dia equivale a um ano, temos 2520 anos. Os tempos dos gentios de Lucas 21:24 correspondem aos sete tempos de Daniel 4:16, 32. Os 2520 anos, contados a partir de 606 AEC, levam a 1914 EC como o fim dos tempos dos gentios e, portanto, a data do início do milênio de Cristo. As "setenta semanas" de Daniel 9:24 representam 490 dias. Com "um dia por ano", são 490 anos. As 2300 tardes e manhãs de Daniel 8:14, os '1260 dias' de Apocalipse 11:3, os '1290 dias' de Daniel 12:11 e os '1335 dias' de Daniel 12:12 todos representam anos e correspondem, respectivamente, a 2300 anos, 1260 anos, 1290 anos e 1335 anos. Em 1823, John Acquila Brown publica em Londres, um cálculo escatológico pioneiro - de 2.520 anos - partindo de 604 AEC e chegando a 1917 EC, como o fim dos "sete tempos" de Daniel Cap. 4. Contudo, ele não relaciona tal data aos "tempos dos gentios". (Lucas 21:24) Como seu cumprimento se situa quase um século à frente, não tem a mesma popularidade das idéias de Miller. Nelson Barbour se servirá destes mesmos cálculos e, por sua vez, os transmitirá a Russell. Na pág. 171 do livro Está Próximo o Reino, publicado em 1944, a Sociedade Torre de Vigia (dos EUA) afirmou no seu livro A Verdade Vos Tornará Livres, que já tinha explicado a mudança da destruição de Jerusalém de 606 AEC para 607 AEC. Na verdade, o livro não deu qualquer explicação. Em 1943, ajustou-se a data para o início de outubro (tishri) de 607 AEC. A data para a reconstrução do altar por Zorobabel, 70 anos após outubro de 607 AEC agora é outubro de 537 AEC, uma data correta. Mas 607 AEC para a destruição de Jerusalém e seu Templo por Nabucodonosor II, está errado. E a contagem do fim dos "tempos dos gentios" a partir do assassinato de Gedalias, está errado. Existe provas contundentes de que o 1.º ano do reinado de Nabucodonosor II foi em 604 AEC, e que Jerusalém e seu Templo foram destruídas em 587 AEC. John Acquila Brown já sabia disso em 1823. O Exílio de Judá terminou no 1.º ano de Ciro II após a conquista de Babilónia, em outubro (tishri) de 538/537 AEC. Em 609 AEC, deu-se a derrota definitiva do Império Neo-assírio por Nabucodonosor. Tem início a desolação das nações vizinhas de Judá. Em 608 AEC, Jeoiaquim foi nomeado pelo Faraó Neco II. Em 604 AEC, Rei Jeoiaquim tornou-se vassalo [ "passou a servir o rei de Babilónia" ] de Nabucodonosor II. Dia criativo de mil anos Esta computação se baseia em sincronismos de elementos cronológicos expressos na Bíblia ( livros de Reis e Crónicas ) e em cálculos encontrados na primitiva literatura judaica pós-bíblica. A eliminação dos 100 anos do período dos Juízes em 1943, avançou o fim dos 6.000 anos da existência do homem para 1974. Naturalmente, isso eliminou o ano 1874 EC como o começo de sua segunda parousia invisível. O início do 7.º milénio teria inicio em 1975. A segunda parousia de Cristo começou em outubro (tishri) de 1914. (Venha o Teu Reino, 1983, pág. 209-10) A Sociedade Torre de Vigia assume que Russell estava correto ao atribuir 7.000 anos a uma "semana" criativa. Ou seja, um dia criativo são mil anos. (A Sentinela de 15/2/1945, pág. 51-60, no artigo "O Sábado do Reino e o Seu Senhor"; Seja Deus Verdadeiro, 1946, Cap. 7; Aproximou-se o Reino de Deus de Mil Anos, 1973) Mas esta noção remonta ao pensamento rabínico judeu. O próprio Russell reconheceu que esta não passava de uma suposição. Ele escreveu: "Embora a Bíblia não contenha nenhuma declaração direta dizendo que o sétimo milénio será a época do reino de Cristo, o grande Dia Sabático de restituição para o mundo, ainda assim a venerável tradição não é desprovida de fundamento razoável." (O Tempo Está Próximo - Estudos das Escrituras Vol. 2, pág. 39) Em 1943, o Corpo Governante decide novamente aplicar esta "venerável tradição". O Cap. 7 de Seja Deus Verdadeiro (1946) diz que cada um dos sete dias da criação durou 7.000 anos. Diz ainda: "Como o homem foi criado perto do fim do sexto dia, ele foi posto na terra perto do fim dos 42.000 anos de preparação da Terra." (pág. 155) O "sétimo dia" de descanso de Deus continua durante 7.000 anos. (pág. 165) Além disso, o Reino de Cristo de mil anos (o Milénio) corresponde aos últimos 1.000 anos do período de 7.000 anos do descanso de Deus (pág. 167-169). Na pág. 165 diz-se que os 7.000 anos de descanso "começaram a aplicar-se mais de 4.000 anos antes de Cristo." Nesse tempo, a STV ensinava que Adão tinha sido criado em 4028 AEC. (A Verdade Vos Tornará Livres, 1943, pág. 152) Na década de 1950, uma nova revisão cronologica, faz que o suposto ano da criação de Adão seja corrigido para 4026 AEC. Subtraindo 6.000 anos a 4026 AEC e tendo em consideração que não existe ano zero, obtemos 1974. Em 1968, anunciaram que Adão e Eva foram criados no mesmo ano. (A Sentinela de 1/5/1968, pág. 271, em inglês, e a Despertai! de 8/10/1968, pág. 14, em inglês) "... Depois da criação dela, o dia de descanso de Deus, o sétimo período, seguiu-se imediatamente. ... Para calcular onde está o homem na corrente do tempo em relação ao sétimo dia de 7.000 anos, precisamos de saber quanto tempo decorreu desde a criação de Adão e Eva, no ano 4.026 AEC. Desde o outono desse ano até ao outono de 1 AEC, seriam 4.025 anos. Desde o outono de 1 AEC até ao outono de 1 EC, decorre um ano (não há ano zero). Desde o outono de 1 EC até ao outono de 1967 EC, vai um total de 1.966 anos. Somando 4025 com 1 e com 1966, obtemos 5992 anos desde o outono de 4.026 AEC até ao outono de 1967. Portanto, faltam oito anos até que estejam completos 6.000 anos do sétimo dia. Oito anos contados a partir do outono de 1967 levam-nos ao outono de 1975, [ momento em que estarão terminados ] 6.000 anos completos do sétimo dia de Deus, o seu dia de descanso." (A Sentinela de 1/6/1968, pág. 271, em inglês) Isto foi confirmado no livro Ajuda ao Entendimento da Bíblia, 1971, pág. 538, em inglês. Na edição portuguesa de 1982, já não é encontrada esta confirmação. Quando se esgotou o prazo e todas as suas profecias falharam, é anunciado que afinal Adão e Eva não foram criados no mesmo ano. (A Sentinela de 1/10/1975, pág. 579, em inglês) "Embora se possa calcular o tempo da criação de Adão, não se pode fazer isso com o começo do dia de descanso de Deus. Isto se dá porque houve um intervalo de tempo, de duração não especificada, entre a criação de Adão e a criação de Eva. O dia de descanso de Deus só começou depois da criação de Eva. Visto que não se conhece o começo daquele dia, seu fim tampouco é conhecido." (A Sentinela de 1976, pág. ) Geração de 1914 que não passará A primeira vez que a STV relacionou de uma forma clara a última geração deste mundo com a data 1914, foi em 1953. Foi no folheto Base Para se Acreditar Num Novo Mundo Justo, na pág. 51, ed. inglês. Um folheto anterior intitulado Evolução Versus o Novo Mundo, 1950, pág. 53, ed. inglês, discutiu "esta geração" num contexto envolvendo 1914, mas sem associar claramente as duas ideias, a não ser de forma implícita. Posteriormente encontramos nas publicações da Sociedade Torre de Vigia (dos EUA) citações como estas: "Mesmo se admitirmos que jovens de 15 anos de idade seriam suficientemente discernidores para se aperceberem do que aconteceu em 1914, isso ainda faria que o mais jovem "desta geração" tivesse hoje quase 70 anos de idade." (Despertai! 8 de outubro de 1968, pág. 13-4, ed. inglês) A religião começou a ensinar que alguns da geração [ gr. gená ] que nascera por volta de 1900 estariam vivas para ver o Armagedom e que isso aconteceria "no nosso Século Vinte". A partir da edição de janeiro de 1982, a revista Despertai! trazia em cada número a afirmação: "Importantíssimo, esta revista promove confiança na promessa do Criador de estabelecer uma nova ordem pacífica e segura antes que desapareça a geração que viu os acontecimentos de 1914." da ed. inglesa. Em 1995, foi modificada. "Importantíssimo é que esta revista gera confiança na promessa do Criador de estabelecer um novo mundo pacífico e seguro, prestes a substituir o atual mundo perverso e anárquico." (Despertai! de 8/11/1995, pág. 4) Ao comentar esta modificação, a revista A Sentinela disse: "Será que o nosso ponto de vista mais preciso sobre "esta geração" significa que o Armagedom está mais longe do que pensámos? De modo nenhum!" (A Sentinela de 1/11/1995, pág. 20) 1260 dias "Ele me disse, pois: "Até 2.300 noitinhas e manhãs; e o lugar santo [ o Templo ] certamente será levado à sua condição correta [ ou terá de ser declarado justo ]." (Daniel 8:14) "E desde o tempo em que se remover o sacrifício contínuo e se constituir a coisa repugnante que causa desolação, haverá 1.290 dias. Feliz aquele que se mantiver na expetativa e que chegar aos 1.335 dias!" (Daniel 12:11-12) Em Daniel 12:11-12, o anjo fala a respeito de 1.290 dias e das bênçãos que aguardam a pessoa que consegue chegar a 1335 dias. Não estabeleceu nenhum evento para o término de 1.290 dias, e nenhum evento para assinalar o fim ou término dos 1.335 dias, ainda não é possível estabelecer com certeza a maneira pela qual estas duas profecias temporais devem ser cumpridas. William Miller (1782-1849) acreditava, em primeiro lugar, que tanto os 1.290 anos como os 1.335 anos haviam iniciado em 508 EC, quando Clóvis obteve a vitória sobre os visigodos arianos, passo esse decisivo na união dos poderes político e eclesiástico para a punição dos considerados hereges. Em segundo lugar, Miller cria que os 1.290 anos haviam se cumprido em 1798, com o aprisionamento do Papa Pio VI pelos exércitos franceses; e, finalmente, que os 1.335 anos se estenderiam por mais 45 anos até o término dos 2.300 anos de Daniel 8:14, no ano 1843/44. A interpretação dos "1.290 dias" e dos "1.335 dias" de Daniel 12:11-12 respetivamente como 1.290 anos e 1.335 anos é antiga, podendo ser encontrada entre os rabinos judeus do VIII século EC. Essa interpretação, baseada no princípio que um dia equivale a um ano, continuou sendo advogada pelos seguidores de Joaquim de Fiore (1130-1202), bem como por outros durante a pré-Reforma, a Reforma e a tradição protestante subsequente. Estudantes da Bíblia "duas testemunhas" profetizam durante 1.260 dias. (Revelação 11:3) "mulher é alimentada no ermo durante 1.260 dias". (Revelação 12:6) Interpretação aceite por Charles Russell era de que os 1.260 dias representam 1.260 anos. São o período de poder para a Igreja Papal, desde 538 EC até 1798 EC. (A Torre de Vigia de Sião de 12/1881, pág. 7) Em 1890, foi ajustada para 539 EC até 1799 EC. (A Torre de Vigia de Sião, janeiro-fevereiro de 1889, pág. 4; Venha o Teu Reino - Estudos das Escrituras Vol. 3, 1890, pág. 58, 63-4. * Nova Interpretação em 1930: Os 1260 dias afinal são dias literais! Estendem-se desde a publicação de um artigo específico na A Torre de Vigia de 7 de novembro de 1914 até 7 de maio de 1918, data em que foi dada ordem de prisão aos diretores da Sociedade Torre de Vigia (dos EUA). No livro Seja Feita a Tua Vontade, esta interpretação é apresentada como evidência de que o tempo do fim chegou e as palavras da profecia podem ser entendidas. (Luz Vol. 1, pág. 199; Seja Feita a Tua Vontade na Terra, pág. 181, 331) * Nova interpretação em 1969: Os 1260 dias estendem-se desde o fim dos tempos dos gentios em 4/5 de outubro de 1914 até ao memorial de 26/27 de março de 1918. Diz-se que as explicações anteriormente dadas nos livros Luz Vol. 1e Seja Feita a Tua Vontade na Terra, estavam incorretas. (Cumprir-se-á, Então, o Mistério de Deus, 1969, pág. 261-3) * Nova interpretação em 1977: O período estende-se de 28 de dezembro de 1914 até 21 de junho de 1918. Desde o momento em que os Estudantes da Bíblia esperavam ser perseguidos até prisão aos diretores da Sociedade Torre de Vigia (dos EUA). Mencionam mais uma vez Daniel 12:10 que diz que "aqueles que têm perspicácia" compreenderão este texto "no tempo do fim." (Nosso Iminente Governo Mundial, 1977, pág. 127-133) * Em 1988, recuam para a interpretação que tinham em 1969. (Revelação - Seu Grandioso Clímax Está Próximo!, 1988, pág. 164) Em 1993, recuam para a interpretação que tinham em 1977. (A Sentinela de 1/11/1993, pág. 9-10) 20º ano Artaxerxes O aparecimento do Messias (ou Cristo, que significa "Ungido") se deu cerca de seis meses depois de João, o Batizador, ter começado a sua pregação "no 15.º ano do reinado de Tibério César". (Lucas 1:36; 3:1-2, 21-23) Em 17 de agosto de 14 EC, o Imperador Augusto morreu. O Senado romano nomeou Tibério imperador em 15 de setembro de 14 EC. Contando-se a partir de quando Tibério foi oficialmente proclamado imperador, o seu 15.° ano foi de setembro de 28/29 EC. A evidência indica que o batismo e a Unção de Jesus [ em hebr. Yeshua ] ocorreu setembro de 29 EC. Segundo Daniel 9:24-27, a vinda do Ungido viria no fim da 69ª semana anos, ou seja, 483 anos após o 20.º ano de Artaxerxes I. O teólogo jesuíta Denis Petau (Dionísio Petávio) apresentou esta ideia pela primeira vez em um trabalho publicado em 1627. A revisão de Petávio tinha uma base teológica. As "setentas semanas [ de anos ]" ou 490 anos literais, mencionados de Daniel 9:24-27, devem ser contadas desde o 20.º ano de Artaxerxes I até 36 EC (a data que Dionísio apresentou como o fim do período). Assim, o 20.º ano de Artaxerxes I terá de recuar de 445 AEC para 455 AEC. "Setenta semanas" de anos Duração das Setenta semanas: Rabinos judeus entendem que estas se referem a semanas de anos, ou seja, a 490 anos. (Números 14:34; Levítico 25:8; Ezequiel 4:6) "24 Setenta semanas foram determinadas sobre o teu povo e sobre a tua cidade santa, para acabar com a transgressão e encerrar o pecado, e para fazer expiação pelo erro, e para introduzir justiça por tempos indefinidos, e para apor um selo à visão e ao profeta, e para ungir o Santo dos Santos. 25 E deves saber e ter a perspicácia de que desde a saída da palavra para se restaurar e reconstruir Jerusalém até o Messias, o Líder, haverá sete semanas, também sessenta e duas semanas. Ela tornará a ser e será realmente reconstruída, com praça pública e fosso, mas no aperto dos tempos. 26 E depois das sessenta e duas semanas o Messias será decepado, sem ter nada para si mesmo. E a cidade e o lugar santo serão arruinados pelo povo de um líder que há de vir. E o fim disso será pela inundação. E até o fim haverá guerra; o que foi determinado são desolações. 27 E ele terá de manter em vigor o pacto para com muitos por uma semana; e na metade da semana fará cessar o sacrifício e a oferenda. E sobre a asa de coisas repugnantes haverá um causando desolação; e até a exterminação derramar-se-á a coisa determinada também sobre aquele que jaz desolado." Daniel 9:24 diz "setenta semanas são decretadas sobre teu povo." ♦ Qual é o propósito do período mencionado? "Para pôr fim ao pecado, e para perdoar a iniquidade, e para introduzir justiça eterna, e para selar a visão e o profeta." Daniel 9:26 diz: "Após as sessenta e duas semanas [ de anos, ou seja, 434 anos ] um ungido [ messias, em hebr. ma·shí·ahh; em gr. christos ] será decepado, e deixará de existir." Note que o decepamento do ungido ocorreria antes da destruição do Segundo Templo, visto que o versículo prossegue dizendo: "E o povo de um príncipe [ ou líder, Tito ] que virá destruirá a cidade e o santuário [ em 70 EC ]." ♦ Como é que os comentaristas judeus entendem esta profecia? Não há uma única interpretação padrão aceita dessa profecia. Alguns tentam relacionar partes dela com o retorno do Exílio em Babilónia (537 AEC), outros com o período da rebelião dos Macabeus contra as forças da helenização (168-165 AEC), e outros mais com a destruição do Segundo Templo pelos romanos em 70 EC, enquanto outros relacionam partes da profecia com uma vinda ainda futura do Messias. Há alguma explicação desta profecia que se harmonize tanto com seu propósito declarado como com os fatos históricos? ♦ Desde a saída da palavra para restaurar e construir Jerusalém: Neemias relata que no 20.° ano de Artaxerxes I, foi comissionado a reconstruir as muralhas de Jerusalém. A STV garante que a evidência histórica aponta para 475 AEC como o ano em que Artaxerxes I subiu ao trono. Portanto, o 20.° ano de Artaxerxes I seria 455/454 AEC. (Neemias 2:1-8; veja Estudo Perspicaz das Escrituras, 1988, Vol. 3, pág. 259-62, 583-4) Sete semanas: Sete semanas (de anos, ou 49 anos) relacionam-se com o período do término da restauração da cidade, Jerusalém. Sessenta e duas semanas: As sessenta e duas semanas (de anos, ou 434 anos) relacionam-se com o período após o término da restauração da cidade até a vinda do Messias. Somando-se esses dois períodos, chega-se a 69 semanas de anos, ou 483 anos. Contando-se a partir de 455 AEC, chega-se a 29 EC como o fim da 69.a semana. ♦ "E depois das sessenta e duas semanas o Ungido será decepado" (Daniel 9:26): No ano 33 EC, Jesus é morto, após ter pregado por três anos e meio. Isso corresponde ao que diz Daniel 9:27 ("Fará cessar o sacrifício e a oferenda") A morte sacrificial de Jesus traria o perdão do pecado. Confirmava as promessas e as profecias de Deus. Fornecia uma base legal de acordo com as normas de Deus para a justiça eterna no futuro. Tudo isso ocorreu antes da destruição do Segundo Templo. Duração do Exílio dos judeus "E toda esta terra terá de tornar-se um lugar devastado, um assombro, e estas nações terão de servir ao rei de Babilónia [ Império Neo-babilónico ] por setenta anos. E terá de acontecer que, quando tiverem cumprido setenta anos, ajustarei contas com o rei de Babilónia e com aquela nação, é a pronunciação de Jeová, pelo seu erro, sim, com a terra dos caldeus, e vou fazer dela baldios desolados por tempo indefinido." (Jeremias 25:11-12; 29:10 NM) Os "setenta anos para Babilónia" se referem ao período do domínio do Império Neo-babilónico e não à duração do Exílio dos judeus, como a STV (dos EUA) presiste em afirmar como sendo fato histórico. Veja NVI Interlinear Hebraico-Inglês do Antigo Testamento de John R. Kohlenberger III, Grand Rapids: Casa Publicadora Zondervan, 1979. "Além disso, ele levou cativos a Babilónia os que foram deixados pela espada, e eles vieram a ser servos dele e dos seus filhos até o começo do reinado da realeza da Pérsia; para se cumprir a palavra de Jeová pela boca de Jeremias, até que a terra tivesse saldado os seus sábados. Todos os dias em que jazia desolada, guardava o sábado, para cumprir setenta anos. E no primeiro ano de Ciro, rei da Pérsia, para que se consumasse a palavra de Jeová pela boca de Jeremias, Jeová despertou o espírito de Ciro, rei da Pérsia, de modo que fez passar uma proclamação através de todo o seu reino, e também por escrito, dizendo: Assim disse Ciro, rei da Pérsia: Jeová, o Deus dos céus, deu-me todos os reinos da terra, e ele mesmo me comissionou para lhe construir uma casa em Jerusalém, que está em Judá. Quem dentre vós for de todo o seu povo, esteja com ele Jeová, seu Deus. Portanto, que suba!" (II Crónicas 36:20-23 NM) "No primeiro ano de Dario, filho de Assuero, da descendência dos medos, que fora constituído rei sobre o reino dos caldeus, no primeiro ano do seu reinado, eu, Daniel, compreendi pelos livros o número de anos a respeito dos quais viera a haver a palavra de Jeová para Jeremias, o profeta, para se cumprirem as devastações de Jerusalém, a saber, setenta anos." (Daniel 9:1-2 NM) Duração do Reino de Judá Nova tentativa Segundo A Sentinela de 15/12/2003, pág. 15 §6-7, o Armagedom poderia vir no 2034 EC. Saiba Mais * Charles Russell * George Storrs * Nelson Barbour * Sociedade Torre de Vigia (dos EUA) * Rolf Furuli * Carl Olof Jonsson Ligações Externas * Notas Sobre o Livro Proclamadores, por Alan Feuerbacher, Observatório Watchtower * The Emphatic Diaglott por Benjamin Wilson, 1864, tradução interlinear do Novo Testamento em inglês - em ficheiro PDF / leitura online em E-book * Os Três Mundos e a Colheita Deste Mundo, por Nelson Barbour, 1877 * Evidências da Volta do Senhor em 1873, por Nelson Barbour, 2.ª edição, 1871. A 1.ª edição foi em 1868. * Horae Apocalypticae Vol. 1, por reverendo Edward Bishop Elliott, 3.ª edição, 1847 * Comparação de Atos 13:19-20 nas traduções bíblicas Emphasized Bible e King James Version * Mais informações sobre "70 anos para Babilónia", Cap. 5 de Os Tempos dos Gentios Reconsiderados, Carl Olof Jonsson, artigo trad. por Carlos M. Silva * 20.ª ano de Artaxerxes e as 70 semanas de Daniel 9:24-27, de Carl Olof Jonsson, artigo trad. por Carlos M. Silva. * Previsões fracassadas das Testemunhas de Jeová * 1799, 1874 e 1914 - As datas marcadas e malabarismos com múmeros Categoria:Testemunhas de Jeová Categoria:Doutrinas